


Lessons Learned

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bonding, Explicit Language, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-10
Updated: 2007-10-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Life's lessons are hard learned, but learned they must be, and it's always easier when the teacher is a good one





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Potion_Lady - thank you, beautiful!  
 **Recipient** \- The_Minx_17  
 **Title** \- Lessons Learned   
**Rating** \- NC17   
**Characters/Pairings** \- Lucius/Draco  
 **Warnings** \- Slash, Incest, Chan, Under-18, Solo, Voyeurism, Light/Implied D/s, Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Marking of Ownership, Piercing  
 **Disclaimer** \- If you recognise it, it's not mine.   
**Summary** \- Life's lessons are hard learned, but learned they must be, and it's always easier when the teacher is a good one  
 **Word Count** \- ~5600  
 **Request** \- Found [here](http://community.livejournal.com/hpfamilyfuncest/458.html?thread=3018#t3018)  
 **Author's Notes** \- Written for the hpfamilyfuncest fic exchange on LiveJournal

 

 

**Lesson One – Even Malfoys make mistakes**

 

Draco didn't even see the raised tree root until he was tripping over it. His little six-year-old body was no match for the hard, sun-baked earth. He fell hard, sliding forward slightly to the sound of tearing fabric. For a split-second Draco felt nothing, and then the pain set in. He sat back and looked down at himself, tears welling up in soft grey eyes. His palms and forearms were red and bleeding, the skin scraped off and bits of earth and tree in the wounds. The crisp white shirt he wore was covered in smears of earth and little rips, and his over-robe was dusty and blood stained around the sleeves.

Looking further down he saw the state his black trousers were in. The knees were ripped wide open and dirty, with bloody fabric flapping in the summer breeze. His knees were in the same state as his hands, grazed and full of dirt, though the cuts here must be deeper, because there was more blood; it was running in crimson rivers over his alabaster skin. 

And the pain! It hurt so bad, and Draco couldn't hold back a sob as tears started falling thick and fast. He wiped at his nose with the back of his hand, smearing tears, snot, mud and blood over his face. He'd have to go and find one of the House Elves to clean him up, because his Mummy was away and his Daddy wasn't to be disturbed. As he tried to stand up he heard the swish of his Daddy's cane. "Draco, where are y~…what is this?"

Lucius cast a critical eye over his son – the bedraggled clothes and screwed up, crying face, and sneered. "What have you done to yourself? Why are you making such a ridiculous face?"

"I…I fell…"

"You fell? I assume that's how you managed to destroy an expensive set of robes. What were you doing?"

"Run~running."

His son seemed to be crying harder, and Lucius reached his cane out and rapped Draco on the legs with it. "Cease this offensive display! You are a Malfoy, you will behave as such, not with this childish conduct! You are acting like a weak little Mudblood!"

Draco didn't understand what his Daddy meant. He never understood what his Daddy meant because his Daddy used long words and his voice was always cold when he was speaking to Draco, but he understood that he had to stop crying. So Draco tried, but it hurt and he couldn't. He heard his Daddy huff, and flinched when there was a rustle of fabric, expecting another blow. Instead, he heard his Daddy say some of the strange words that made magic happen, and then his arms and knees didn't hurt anymore. Draco looked down at himself and saw only pale skin where there had been wounds before. "Thank you, Daddy."

Lucius had fully intended to deride Draco for his display, for being such a terrible excuse of a Malfoy, but the look of relief on his son's face at the healed skin, and the joyful tone when he spoke, when he called Lucius _Daddy_ , stole his complaints from his throat. "You are welcome. Go clean up and change, Draco, and then it will be time to eat."

The smile bestowed on him, bright and clear, before Draco scampered off, was enough to knock the air from Lucius' chest and the scowl off his face.

*****

The soft knocking would have gone unnoticed if Lucius had actually been working and not thinking about his son. "Enter."

He looked up, watching Draco move uncertainly across the room and stop in front of his desk. The boy looked nervous, and he was stood in the manner Lucius had taught him – hands clasped behind his back and head lowered in deference to the higher authority of his father. "Yes, Draco?"

When Draco looked up he was chewing his lips, his eyes swimming with trepidation, and Lucius was shocked that he had to keep an indulgent smile off his face. "Mummy…when I've hurt myself she…Mummy sometimes…"

"Draco, it is unbecoming to stammer."

"Sorry, Father."

"What is it you want?"

"WhenI'mhurtMummyletsmecuddlewithher."

It took Lucius a minute to decipher what his son had said, and he was so stunned when he had that words escaped him. He knew the look of apprehension on Draco's face was surpassed by the look of surprise on his own, but the hope in soft grey eyes was undeniable, and as out of character as it was Lucius found himself nodding. He watched in shock as Draco scampered around the desk, and before Lucius could really process what was happening, he had a lap full of squirming blond child. Once Draco was comfortably settled he promptly fell asleep, leaving Lucius wondering how in the hells he'd gotten himself into this situation. Child-rearing was for women or hired help, not the man of the house and certainly not for one of the most feared Death Eaters Wizarding Britain had seen. 

Almost without his realising it, his arm moved to cradle Draco, the other picking up his quill and returning to the parchment in front of him. Everyone, even a Malfoy, was allowed a lapse of judgement once in a while. Tightening his grip on Draco, Lucius decided that this was his. 

 

 

**Lesson Two – A mistake is not a singular entity; it breeds**

 

Lucius looked up from some idiotic referendum on the use of Mudblood artefacts, no doubt spearheaded by the imbecilic Weasley man, and cast his eyes over his son. He could remember the exact day that he'd made the mistake that would shape the rest of his life. With Narcissa away, he'd had to take care of Draco's tumble and offer support in the aftermath. The mistake he'd made was being nice to Draco, showing him something other than the cold front that he showed the rest of the world.

One mistake four years ago had bred many, many more. He could no longer treat Draco with cold indifference. He could no longer put himself above the child. He could no longer refuse the angelic face anything it requested, up to and including a place in his bed when nightmares scared the child's mind. 

Yet Lucius could not truly complain. The time spent with his son was enjoyable, even when it was nights like these where he would work and Draco would sit quietly and obediently at the little desk Lucius had bought for him, drawing or reading. He saw himself in his son's posture, in the way he spoke and the gestures he made, and wondered just how much of his personality Draco had assimilated. 

Draco looked up, smiling softly at his father and picking his book up, ambling over to his father's chair and looking at him expectantly. "Will you read to me, Daddy?"

Lucius nodded – there was no way he could have refused – and bit his tongue as the child climbed onto his lap. This; this urge to touch and explore, was a mistake he could not make. Because if he made it, the mistakes it would spawn could destroy them all. 

 

 

**Lesson Three – It is impossible for a dark soul to deny depraved feelings**

 

The boy that had left for his second year of school in September was dead and buried, and returning home for summer in his place was the embodiment of temptation. In only three short weeks Lucius' life had been turned upside down. Gone was the sweet child he'd been able to write off as just that – a child. He was faced now with a boy on the brink of puberty; a boy whose voice wavered deliciously as he spoke, a boy whose limbs already showed a sinewy strength and more coordination than was fair at his age. 

A boy whose delicate lips melted from a sneer to a smile whenever Lucius entered the room.

And he tried, Merlin knew he tried so hard to remove the feelings that bred inside of him. But they would not leave, and when the sun went down and he should have found peace in sleep, that was when the feelings were strongest. When the child came to his bed, seeking sanctuary from nightmares, the feelings would take over and Lucius could not fight them.

He courted risk each time Draco laid in his bed, the child sleeping peacefully as Lucius' mind defiled him repeatedly. Almost without his knowledge, his hand would glide down his body, wrapping around an erection that was never as strong, never as hard when he was with his wife or one of the rent-boys his money bought. 

That was where he was now, Draco perfect and angelic by his side as he stroked himself, imagining the slick, tight heat of his son's entrance as he penetrated him. Lucius' eyes were closed, a depraved movie projected onto the insides of the lids. It was no longer his entrance, but his mouth stretched tight around Lucius, lips red and glistening as they slid up and down. He was so lost in his fantasy that it took a moment to register the small hand joining his own, circling around the sensitive head and spreading the moisture. 

He opened his eyes, terrified of what he would see. His fears were confirmed when he saw soft grey eyes looking up at him. Draco knew. Draco had always known that his father's interest in him was less than healthy, because he had learnt perception from Lucius himself. But his actions were not those of malicious or manipulative intent. Lucius saw the desire in his son's eyes that he knew was mirrored in his own.

Of all the sins he'd committed, this was not the worst. It was close, but it was not the worst. So he nodded at the question in young eyes, watching the hand around his cock tighten and speed up. Moving his hand from his cock, leaving his pleasure solely in Draco's hand, Lucius moved to fondle the boy through his silk pyjama bottoms, satisfied by the hardness he found there. 

Draco came quickly, whimpering in the most delicious way. The boy’s strokes faltered and Lucius had to help him, spilling his seed over their interlocked fingers as he bit back a shout that would have woken the dead. The only sounds in the room were Draco's soft moans and his own laboured breathing, and Lucius _knew_ that he had crossed a line he could not un-cross. But he also knew that, given the choice, he would not want to.

Reaching for his wand, he murmured a cleaning charm over himself, as Draco was too young to have need of one. Pulling his son into his arms, Lucius murmured into his hair, "Good night, Draco." 

Draco's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, and then softened. "Good night."

Though the incident was not repeated that summer or the next, Draco suffered nightmares every night, and Narcissa, who slept in her own quarters quite happily, never asked why he moved to the room next door to Lucius', putting it down to boys being boys together. 

 

 

**Lesson Four – You can't manipulate a manipulator**

As he swept into his office, Lucius felt his mood lift a little at the sight of Draco stood in front of his desk, arms clasped behind his back and head lowered, still in his school uniform. Lucius took a moment to have a particularly wicked fantasy, and then announced his presence. "You're home already."

"Yes, Sir. The train ran to schedule and the roads were quiet. The driver made good time."

"I see. Have you spoken with your Mother?"

"No, Sir. I wanted to see you first."

"I see."

Lucius settled in his chair. The entire time they'd been speaking Draco had not broken position once, and Lucius was pleased. He'd worried, as his son grew up, that the boy would challenge him, much as he had challenged his own father. Yet it had not happened. He knew, from Draco's own stories and from information he'd gleaned, that Draco had risen quickly to a position of power within his House. And even occasionally with his Mother, Draco would lose his respect and have to back-peddle furiously to avoid her wrath. But he never tried Lucius' authority, never questioned, only submit. 

Draco waited while his father shuffled papers, desperate to look up but knowing he would displease the man if he moved. His father had taught him to respect his superiors, and his father was the only superior he would recognise, so Draco kept still. Finally, that cool voice sliced through the silence. "Take a seat, Draco."

That was his invitation, and Draco sat down carefully before looking up. He met his father's eyes and allowed his mask to drop, his eyes returning to their natural softness and his expression opening. Here, with this man, he was open and truthful, partly for fear of the consequences of betrayal, but mainly through desire to have his father _see_ him like no other. 

"Hello, Daddy." The smile was disarming, when coupled with those words it was damn-near fatal, and Lucius couldn't – wouldn't – stop the smile from stretching his mouth. When he'd begun at Hogwarts, Draco had slipped into calling Lucius 'Sir', using 'Father' when he felt he could get away with it and 'Daddy' when he was genuinely happy, or when he wanted something. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine, Draco. And you?"

"Good. Glad to be home."

"I would think you'd miss school, miss your friends?"

"I'm sure I will. But I've missed you more."

Lucius smiled again, standing to pour two brandies and motioning Draco over to the comfortable chairs in front of the fire. "Sit, Draco, and tell me about your term."

*****

Lucius stepped through the open door into Draco's room and silently felt out his son's magic. He was in the bathroom, and for some reason seemed reluctant to come out. Crossing to the bed, Lucius' eyes fell on the open school trunk and he smirked. The items were artfully spread out to look like they were left there by mistake, but Lucius could see his son's hand in this little set up.

A quick look over the trunk revealed a large dildo and a near-empty tube of lubricant, as well as a number of magazines in amongst the clothes and school books. Everything was arranged to show Lucius just a hint, but make him have to move and touch to see them properly. He silently applauded his son; this was skilled manipulation. 

One of the magazines was sprawled open on the bed, seemingly at random but coincidentally to the centrefold of a beautiful blond Dom bearing down on his tied sub. The similarity between Lucius and the Dom was stark, and the machinations of Draco's manipulation suddenly became clear. The little minx needed to be taught that some things had to be asked for straight up, and Lucius reached down to his straining trousers, freeing his erection and deciding to start teaching Draco right now. 

His mind placed Draco in the picture instead of the brunet sub, and Lucius let his imagination run free. Narcissa was in the East Wing on the other side of the Manor, and he knew Draco was watching him avidly, so Lucius let himself enjoy it, his deep baritone rumbling with moans and growls as his hand sped up, working his erection to a fast, furious orgasm that spattered spots of come over the magazine and bed spread. 

Moving in for the kill, Lucius muttered a cleaning charm over the magazine and bed, but instead of whispering a charm on his sticky cock, he reached into Draco's chest and pulled out a tee shirt, wiping himself clean before he tucked himself back in, tossing the stained clothing into the laundry basket and walking out of the room. Now all he had to do was wait and see if Draco took the bait.

*****

Lucius smiled around his fork as Draco skittered into the dining room. The boy murmured soft apologies for his lateness, and took his scolding from Narcissa with good grace. Lucius did not get involved in the conversation, instead he focused his magic on Draco's tee shirt, seeing the shimmer of a glamour over the semen stain and having to work to suppress a moan.

Unable to concentrate on his meal, Lucius pushed his chair back and smiled softly at his wife before turning to address his son. "I have work to do. However, I wish to speak with you when you are finished with your meal."

A raised eyebrow was all it took to convey to Draco that he knew everything, and Lucius left the dining room as Narcissa questioned the blush that had raced up her son's cheeks.

 

 

** Lesson Five: Patience is a Virtue **

Draco pulled at the ties binding his arms to the bed, growling in frustration when once again they did not give. Though he knew it was fruitless, he tried to move his legs and was almost disappointed when the bonds and spells didn't give. Almost.

Lucius leant against the wall at the far side of the room, just watching Draco test his bonds. His son was naked and exposed on the double bed – his arms cuffed to the posts either side of the headboard with soft leather, the heavy silver buckles clinking gently every time he moved. His ankles were similarly tied to the bedposts either side of the footboard, but Lucius had added a light spell, keeping Draco's knees slightly bent and supporting his legs to save him pain. Lucius didn't want to cause Draco pain, not from the bonds at least. 

When his son finally fell still, finished with testing the bonds, Lucius allowed himself to study Draco. His son was beautiful; Lucius' looks softened by Narcissa's genes. There was something ethereal about him, some untouchable quality that, even bound and spread, made him look better than the slum of people he lived among – made him seem deified in comparison to the mere mortals who craved him. 

His skin was pale and pure, fitted snugly over understated muscles that belied the incredible strength possessed by him. Lucius let his eyes follow the curves of muscle, calf to thigh to buttock, taking him to his salvation. A tight pink whorl nestled between firm globes, faintly clenching in anticipation of what was to come, made Lucius' mouth water. His gaze slipped further up, caressing the shaven sac, his memory supplying him with the sensation of sucking each firm little oval into his mouth. Higher still, and his gaze landed on the flushed erection that lay heavy against taut abdominal muscles. 

Slipping a hand into his pocket, Lucius pulled out a ring of leather, allowing Draco to see it as he stepped out of his trousers and stalked over to the bed. "Please, Daddy…not that…" 

Climbing onto the bed with grace and poise, Lucius knelt between Draco's spread legs and stroked one hand up and down his erection. "You wanted a gift for your coming of age, and I am giving it you. Patience is a virtue, Draco, and today I will teach you the importance of said virtue."

Carefully, he snapped the band in place, his own erection throbbing hotly at the keening noise of displeasure that escaped Draco's lips. Leaning down, he swallowed the rest of the noise in a kiss, savouring the sweetness of youth and surrender as Draco parted his lips, giving Lucius full command of his warm mouth. Tongue sweeping over the surfaces, mapping each contour of skin and tooth, Lucius pulled Draco's tongue into a sensual dance. Breaking the kiss with stinging nips to Draco's lips, Lucius watched the young wizard soothe the bites with his tongue and smiled softly. 

Shifting down the bed, Lucius hovered over Draco's chest, allowing the ends of his fine blond hair to dance across Draco's chest, silky soft against the tight peaks of his nipples. Like the rest of him, Draco's nipples were pale – coral pink unless they'd been abused into a flaming red. Ducking his head lower still, Lucius took the right nub into his mouth, sucking firmly on the pebbled flesh as Draco arched his chest up. Utilising his teeth, Lucius chewed at the sensitive flesh, knowing the delicious pain would drive Draco wild, and heard the evidence of that spilling from his son's lips in a litany of pleas and promises.

Repeating the treatment on the left nipple, Lucius planned his next line of attack. Moving away from the sensitive nubs, he kissed down to the slight valley of Draco's pectoral muscles and began a leisurely descent, filtering out Draco's moans and listening only for a sound of discomfort. None came. 

Flicking his tongue teasingly over and around Draco's navel, he smiled at the breathy little laughs before he stabbed his tongue in, laving and sucking while Draco squirmed and gasped. Draco may have been, for all intents and purposes, an adult, but Lucius could get a gasped _'Daddy!'_ out of him with a flick of his tongue. Finally moving lower, Lucius licked the softer-than-usual blond hair that lead in a deadly trail down Draco's body, pulling him in like a siren, leading to a small thatch of blond curls sitting just above the base of his needy erection. Lucius could feel the wet tip against his cheek as he sucked and marked Draco's lower abdomen, and he deliberately bypassed it, moving instead to mouth the crease where thigh met hip. 

"Daddy, please!"

Leaning up, Lucius rubbed the head of his erection against Draco's entrance as he leant over the smaller man and smirked down at him. "Daddy? My my, someone's forgotten their manners!"

The broad head rubbing over his entrance was driving him wild, and Draco thrashed helplessly trying to get closer to it. "Father…Sir…fucking please!"

Leaning down so that there was barely an inch between them Lucius raised an eyebrow at his son. "You aren't prepared. You want to celebrate your transition into adulthood split open on my cock?"

Draco nodded frantically, making Lucius chuckle as he ducked his head to kiss and suck at Draco's elegant neck. His beautiful son, all grown up and so wanton in his arms, writhing and pleading for him. Shifting back down the bed, feeling his own desperation crank up, Lucius settled himself on the bed between Draco's thighs. Lay flat on the mattress, he reached out and lovingly stroked pale globes, thumbs moving in firm circles as he inhaled Draco's musk and sighed happily. Carefully, gently, he spread firm buttocks and leant in, reaching his tongue out to swipe gently over wrinkled skin. 

It was heaven, his own little slice of perfection nestled within Draco's holiest place. Reverently, Lucius flattened his tongue and pressed down, feeling the gentle spasms as Draco's faint moans carried through the air. Everything was quiet, was peaceful and subdued. Lucius enjoyed it, waiting for the time when his brain and arousal and taste buds would fall in synch and he'd be blinded by lust and desire to lave every inch of Draco inside and out, claiming him as _his_ and his alone.

He could feel it, feel the insanity that Draco elicited beginning to set in. His body disconnected from his rational mind, and Lucius growled low in his throat as he started licking in earnest, drenching the delicate rosebud with saliva before he began working it properly, tracing kitten licks along the rim just the way that drove Draco into orgasm, when he had the option. Every so often his tongue would dip just slightly inside, a teasing touch that promised so much more than it gave.

The desperate, needy whimpers, the cries and pleas and sworn promises if the ring would just be released – it all tumbled from Draco's mouth, filth from the lips of an angel, caressing Lucius' senses as he feasted. His hips thrust against the bed-spread, and finally he relented and thrust his tongue in, jabbing motions that penetrated the tight guardian muscle and allowed Lucius to explore strong inner walls. Slowly he felt the muscle relaxing, letting him delve further as Draco sobbed with desperation, and serving to heighten the burning need to be buried in this fantastic entity. 

"Fuck…Daddy, fuck me, please!"

Pulling away from the tasty treat, Lucius looked up Draco's body and met his son's eyes. "Such a dirty mouth, such a dirty little boy."

Nodding frantically, Draco whimpered as Lucius slithered up his body, catching his lips in a hot, musky kiss and making Draco's cock throb as he tasted himself on his father's lips. Lucius' hand trailed down his body, stroking up and down his shaft and making him mewl with pleasure. But release wasn't coming, and Draco whimpered as Lucius pulled away again. "I'm going to fill that dirty mouth, drown you with my seed before I even think of granting you release."

Shifting his body, holding the headboard for support, Lucius grabbed his own needy cock and pushed into Draco's mouth, grunting at the hot suction that immediately enveloped him. It wasn't the best position, but Draco was so eager, clever little tongue flicking all over the broad, sensitive head and cheeks hollowing with the effort of his sucking. He was making the most delicious slurps and whimpers – wet sounds that travelled straight to Lucius' cock. 

Forcing his eyes to stay open, watching Draco suck him and occasionally meeting his son's adoring gaze, Lucius ground his teeth together, grunting as he gave in to his orgasm, filling Draco's mouth with wave after wave of bittersweet semen and keening as the younger man swallowed around his sensitive cock, taking every last drop of the offered fluid.

As the endorphins rushed through him, Lucius relaxed and slipped out of Draco's mouth, moving to lie gracefully by his side and tipped his head for a sweet kiss, tasting the heady mixture of Draco's musk and his own seed mingled in their kiss. Resting a hand flat on Draco's toned abs, he felt the tremors running through his son and broke from the kiss to study Draco. His pupils were blown, sweat drenching his skin and his cock…his cock was an angry red and lay swollen and heavy along Draco's belly. 

Unable to resist, Lucius returned to his position between spread and bound thighs and took Draco's flushed organ into his mouth. He sucked hard, allowing the dual agony of Lucius sucking him off – a rare treat – and the fact he couldn't come to fully imprint on Draco's mind. The babbling whimpers, the needy sobs, they all confirmed that Draco knew…he _knew_ …that Lucius meant business. That there would be no mercy, no reprieve, until the time was right. 

Humming in satisfaction, Lucius' busy tongue collected all the leaking fluid, tasting it sweetened by youth, and the accepted illicitness of their actions. His cheeks hollowed as he worked his throat around Draco's impressive cock, a hereditary trait he was pleased to have passed on, and slid even lower on the stiff flesh. Humming softly, letting the vibrations run through Draco's sensitive flesh, Lucius held out his hand and summoned over the small crystal decanter that contained the lubricant Draco brewed. It was one of Lucius' favourite games, to make the younger wizard brew the lubricant as he masturbated in his view. Draco knew that if he messed the potion up while he was watching Lucius he'd have to wait longer, have to spend more time separated from his lover.

Pulling off Draco's cock, suckling lightly at the head a few last times to taste that delicate fluid again, Lucius straightened up and smirked at Draco. Silent tears of frustration and need streamed down his cheeks and disappeared into his hair, his face was contorted with pleasure and his chest was rising and falling with each gasping in breath. 

Though it made every cell in his body scream with tension, Lucius forced himself to go slow, to savour every drop of slick, clear fluid that landed on his fingers. He watched the beads, thicker than water but not quite gel, as they slid down his fingers and left glistening trails in their wake. He coated each finger thoroughly, and let the lubricant pool in his palm. Setting the vial to the side for easy access, he reached out and took Draco's erection in hand, curling his fingers around the shaft and sliding his hand up and down in slow, firm strokes. 

Adjusting his grip he found the perfect pressure, the exact touch that would have had Draco squirting his release in hot jets if he'd been able. But he wasn't, all he was able to do was keen and choke on heartfelt sobs. Lucius loved it, the desperate need playing out over Draco's face. He moved his free hand to roll and fondle Draco's balls, adding to the inescapable pressure building and building in the blond with no obvious outlet.

Contorting his body, Lucius managed to maintain his grip on Draco's cock as he lowered his mouth to lave the shaved sac, taking each firm oval into his mouth and toying with it, biting down gently as his thumbnail scratched over Draco's slit. The younger wizard was beyond words, gargling desperately in their place. 

Releasing Draco's testicles from his mouth, Lucius knelt up again and moved his hand to trace around Draco's spit-slick entrance. Without warning, he sunk two fingers in, his arm moving with Draco as the blond bucked upwards as far as his bonds would let him. Lucius flexed his fingers, searching for the little nub that would make stars swim in Draco's vision. He found it, and massaged his fingertips over it firmly. The sight of Draco's body swallowing his fingers up was making his cock twitch and jerk, and Lucius knew it was time.

Withdrawing his fingers, he silenced the moan of protest with his cock, pressing the blunt head into Draco. He used a strong, steady pace to bury himself in Draco's tight channel, making him feel every inch split him open, but being careful not to cause undue pain. When he finally came to rest against Draco, they were both panting and gasping. Ducking his head to lick a bead of sweat from Draco's clavicle, Lucius drew his hips back slowly before thrusting them in, aiming for and hitting Draco's swollen prostate. 

He was already so close, and Lucius balanced his weight on one hand as the other snaked down between their bodies, pinching Draco's swollen nipples before travelling further, finding the clasp of the ring and flicking it off. Spreading his weight between two hands again, he thrust his hips twice more to finally give Draco his release. The first burst of the scream was so loud, but then it cracked and became silence, Draco's whole body tensing as he arched up on his shoulders and feet as best as the bonds would allow. Looking down at the pale column of Draco's neck, at the tendons and muscles pulled so taut, Lucius couldn't help himself. He leant down and bit into the creamy flesh, tasting the coppery tang of blood in his mouth as Draco's rippling arse milked his orgasm and claimed every drop, joining them in blissful, perfect unity.

 

 

** Lesson Six – A Ring Is For Life, Not Just For Christmas **

 

When the war was finally won, Draco was amazed that both he and Lucius escaped unscathed. Lord Voldemort ruled the land with an iron fist, and as long as Lucius did what was asked of him, they were left alone in Malfoy Manor to their own devices. Ever since the Order had killed Narcissa, claiming it as a deserved death, yet never explaining how a woman whose worst crime was being married to a Death Eater should deserve to die, Lucius and Draco had needed each other even more. Draco was certain the Dark Lord saw that, and he was grateful that they were given the grace to live as they saw fit.

Though he was nearly twenty three years old, Draco still got inordinately excited about Christmas, and Lucius' teasing hints about his present weren't helping. By the time Christmas morning rolled around, it was all Draco could do to remain in his own room and not go bounding into Lucius'. His patience was rewarded when Lucius walked into his room and gestured for him to follow.

Standing up, careful to let the quilt slide sensually down his body, Draco stalked over to Lucius and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Should I dress?"

"No, you won't need it."

"I can have my present naked! What is it?"

Smiling at Draco's enthusiasm, Lucius pulled him into a proper kiss, holding the smaller man tight against him and growling in satisfaction. When he pulled back Draco's lips were swollen and red, and Lucius felt his cock stirring. "Come, the sooner we get there the sooner you can have your gift.”

*****

Draco stared in quiet shock at the open box. A simple leather collar, the inside marked with the Malfoy crest, lay nestled in green silk. In the second, smaller, box was a captive bead ring, the Malfoy crest etched into the platinum bead that joined the ring. "I…I…you…"

Leaning forwards, Lucius stopped his son's stammering the most effective way possible – he kissed him. When he felt Draco relaxing under his touch, Lucius pulled back and rested his forehead against Draco's softly. "Do you need time to consider it?"

"No. My answer is yes."

*****

Draco winced as he sat down, irritating the sensitive skin. The ring had been for a guiche piercing – a ring in his perineum that marked him as his father's, hidden away only for Lucius' eyes. Even with healing spells, the piercing was still tender, and would be for a week or so. But Draco already loved it, and he'd only had it a few hours. The collar was simple and understated enough to pass for an accessory, but the piercing was clear – he was his father's son through and through. 


End file.
